


Super Psycho Love

by PepsiGo



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, What Have I Done, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Re-write of my old story from Wattpad! This time however, it has a ending.





	1. 1: Life Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, this shit is intense.

—  
Kirby’s P.O.V: 

It’s rare moments like these that I enjoy the peaceful atmosphere here at Castle Warp Star. Shifting to make myself more comfortable on the throne, I reminded myself how I got here. Sadly, His royal nemesis, (Star Allies Refrence ;3) Dedede died saving Meta Knight. I remember him telling me, “Do me a favor...Kirby and take my place on the throne will yah? The people need someone else to lead them now”. 

Well that leaves me to be King Kirby, Ruler of Dreamland. After our perilous journeys, Meta Knight eventually told me, “Be Mine won’t you Star Warrior?”. Now we are both happily in a serious relationship. Although, Meta Knight spends his times in the skies, I know he’s there when I see the Halberd fly by. What can I say? Defeating Nightmare and N.M.E was tough. I understand that he needs some time to just ponder a bit. 

I can’t stop thinking about Dark Meta Knight however. After we banished him back to his realm in the Mirror World, That mirror...It was never touched again...But where was it? Never mind that however. I still have many royal duties to perform to keep Dedede’s final wish alive. It’s a way to thank him for great sacrifice he made. He was cruel to all of us, but In my eyes, He redeemed himself...But in a tragic way. 

I can’t wait for Meta Knight to come home. We’ll watch the stars on the roof again and try to watch for shooting stars! 

Life itself, could never be more better right now. 

•••••

?!?!?!:   
Sweet Kirby...your beauty is absolutely breathtaking. I want you all to myself! You will be! I’m coming my Queen! Soon....


	2. 2: Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go, we are approaching the top of the rollercoaster....

~~~~~  
3rd Person P.O.V: 

Kirby shapeshifted into his human form. After defeating Nightmare, Many of the secrets of the Star Rod were revealed. One of them was that he could transform into a pink-haired boy. 

His human form could increase his strength, speed and defense. He mostly did this because his human form was taller than the puffball form. It helped Kirby calm down sometimes when he is anxious. The way he does is odd. He’ll toy with some strands of hair fell over his shoulders, but his hair was usually in a pony tail. He looked worryingly at the clock. 

Meta knight wasn’t home yet. It was 12:00 AM. The stars glowed brightly as there was no sign of the Halberd in the sky. Kirby yawned and stretched his arms. Perhaps Meta Knight was running late. He was pretty busy today was was really tired. 

He got up off his throne, stretched and headed to his royal chambers. After changing into a overgrown pink nightgown and pink nightcap, he slid off his strawberry patterned slippers and slept. He tossed and turned as he was having a horrible nightmare. 

He could almost see what was happening like he was there. Meta Knight battling his Dark counterpart. The two clashed their swords as Meta Knight was struck. He fell down to the ground in defeat. Kirby woke up with a start and breathing heavily. 

He hoped that wasn’t real. Little did he know that he saw was reality...


	3. 3: The Cracks In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the very top of this rollercoaster...

~~~~  
The Mirror, Was being held on the Halberd as cracks started to appear on it. Just as Meta Knight feared, Dark Meta Knight was starting to break the Mirror. This can only be solved one way. He would need to kill Dark Meta Knight. 

Meta Knight approaches the Mirror slowly as his reflection did as well. He pulled Galaxia out of his sword holder as his counterpart did. “Didn’t expect you to be here”, Dark Meta said chuckling. “You. Me. Right Now”, Meta Knight said pointing his sword at the Mirror. 

Just as Meta Knight finished, Dark Meta Knight broke free as he lunged at Meta Knight. Both Knights swords clashed as the battle began. Meta Knight quickly shifted into his human form as his doppelgänger did too. This caught Meta Knight off guard however. 

With a quick and lucky blow, Meta Knight’s mask shattered into two. Meta Knight was so shocked that he didn’t see the final blow. He landed unconscious as Galaxia struck the ground. Dark Meta picked him up and chained him as he threw in into the Mirror. Using both Galaxias’ powers, he repaired the mirror and made it stronger. 

“Don’t take it personally Meta. I just need me a Queen go rule over my shadow realm. You know what? Maybe I’ll take Dreamland while I’m at it! Don’t be scared, you’ll be in my room, watching. What? You may ask? I’ll be tearing up Kirby...PIECE BY PIECE right before your eyes and you’ll be stuck in a mirror, helpless. He’ll sure be a wonderful bride!”. 

Dark Meta Knight laughed insanely as Meta Knight whispered, “Kirby...hold on...”. 

~~~

Kirby’s alarm rang loudly as he woke up. It was 8:00 AM. He yawned as he remembered his mission. The sun outside shined as Kirby finished eating breakfast and got dressed. In his human form, He was wearing his oversized pink tunic that had a star on it and his lighter pink striped stockings with red boots. 

He packed food, water, a map and headed off to search for Meta Knight. He searched the woods for several hours trying for find signs of the Halberd. Then he found the ship on a grassy clearing. He happily ran towards it as he reached the door. He knocked as he couldn’t wait to see Meta Knight again. 

The ship released its docking plank as a person approached him. Kirby knew he couldn’t say anything else than “Poyo” in his puffball form as he became a boy. “Meta-chan!! Where were you-“, He froze as his eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Heh. Nice to see you again too”, Dark Meta Knight said walking towards Kirby. Kirby said, “H-How? W-Where’s Meta Knight?...”. Dark Meta Knight looked at Kirby and laughed. “There is only room for one Meta Knight here. That’s me!”, Dark Meta said snickering. He cupped Kirby’s face forcefully. 

“You must be Meta Knight’s precious little Princess huh? What as the saying? ‘Knight in shining armor’?”, Dark Meta spoke as Kirby pulled away. Kirby pulled out his sword that had a star design on it. “What did you do to Meta Knight?!?!”, Kirby demanded. 

“Calm yourself honey, I simply let him Take my place in the Mirror I was so uncomfortable in. He’ll be in there until the day he dies!!”, Dark Meta Knight said laughing insanely. 

 

Kirby, angered already, swallowed his sword. He jumped and spun as he transformed into Sword Kirby. He lunged quickly at Dark Meta Knight as he blocked his attack. The two fought for what seemed like hours. Dark Meta Knight panted heavily as he landed in the ground from Kirby’s attack. “You’ve improved! The last time we met, that fat penguin got in the way, but I took care of him! Just like I’ll take care of you!”, He said angrily. 

Using his final attacks, Kirby felt weak as he fell to the ground, exhausted. He couldn’t breathe as he began to inhale and exhale loudly. Dark Meta Knight picked him up as he said, “Sorry for this”. Kirby looked at him angrily as Dark Meta Knight tackled him. Kirby only saw the ground as he blacked out. 

Kirby spit out harshly his sword, opened his eyes as his eyes rolled to the back of eyes and closed them once more. Dark Meta Knight chuckled as he took the sword and fit it in with his Galaxia. 

 

As Dark Meta Knight picked up Kirby, he took a moment to lightly stroke his cheek. It was a soft as the petal of a flower. He blushed as he stroked the curves on Kirby’s body. He chuckled as he thought, “Kirby will be innocent no more”.


	4. 4: In The Hands Of Dark Meta Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now heading slowly down the rollercoaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are still asking ''Where the smut at?'', patience. Just a few more chapters!

~~~~~~

 Kirby woke up with a start. His eyes were a bit blurry, but after he rubbed them, he could see better. The lights were a bit dimmed, but he couldn’t see much contents in the room. 

Being in his puffball form, he could see Dark Meta Knight in his human form. He chuckled as he picked up chubby little Kirby. He started to pinch his small body. “Poyo! Poyo! (Hey, Cut it out!)”. 

Dark Meta Knight placed Kirby back down on the bed. Kirby took a deep breath as he shifted into his human form. “You are so beautiful in that form...”, Dark Meta Knight said dreamingly.

Kirby blushed as he looked angrily. “S-Shut up!”, He said pouting a bit. 

Dark Meta Knight chuckled as he said, “The Yandere In you is charming Kirby”. 

Kirby sighed. “Why am I here Dark Meta Knight?”. Dark Meta Knight took out a small grey box from his pocket. 

He opened the box an got on one knee. It was a small silver ring with a blue jewel on top. 

“Will you be my queen, Kirby? The Mirror world needs one...I need one!”, Dark Meta Knight said. Kirby looked at the ring and said sadly, “I’m very sorry Dark Meta Knight. But, Me and my Meta Knight are soon to be engaged. As ruler of Dreamland, I must reject your offer. I’m sorry”. 

Dark Meta Knight got up furiously and threw the box a the wall. Kirby quickly got up as possible and ran towards the door. His bright blue eyes began to fill up with tears. 

His bright pink cheeks were still there, however. Dark Meta Knight poured two glasses of wine. “Kirby, come over here. I poured some wine for us”. Kirby looked frighteningly at Dark Meta Knight as he said, “N-No T-Thank you. I-I’m not thirsty!”. 

 

Kirby still attempted to open the door as Dark Meta Knight said, “It’s no use. To open the door you have to be outside”. Kirby gulped as he said, “Fine. P-pass me the glass”. 

Kirby in his mind prayed that this drink had poison and he could end his life already. He would rather die than marry the murderous Dark Meta Knight. He chugged the wine down as he dropped the glass. 

His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and started to cough. Everything became so blurry to him. Tears came out of his eyes as he smiled. Hopefully, his prediction was correct. 

 

Dark Meta Knight picked him up and placed him on the bed as Kirby saw stars. The last things he could think was Meta Knight shouting, “Kirby! Kirby! Help me, Kirby!”. Kirby looked up and saw Dark Meta Knight pinning him down. 

“Did you like the little ‘extra’ I put in the drink? I’m sure it was ‘magical’ right?”, Dark Meta Knight said. Kirby nodded drunkenly. 

“What is wrong with me?! I didn’t like it!”, Kirby thought. Then, Dark Meta Knight said, “Say goodbye to everything, Kirby!”. Kirby closed his eyes slowly.  

 

Little did he know that...

It erased all of his memories. It erased the time that Dark Meta Knight captured him. He forgot who Meta Knight was. He forgot he was the ruler of Dreamland. He forgot who he was.

———————

Can Meta Knight save Kirby? Will Dark Meta Knight succeed in marrying Kirby? Find out in the next chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be here soon!


	5. 5: The Wrong Kind Of Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took long to write! Ya boi was finishing up the next couple of chapters!

————  
Kirby woke up from his deep sleep, as he yawned loudly. He looked confusingly at his surroundings. “Where am I?”, He asked.   
Dark Meta Knight looked over as he was sitting at the edge of the bed. “You are in my room, remember Honey?”, he replied smiling. 

“Honey? Are we dating by any chance? I can’t seem to remember...”, Kirby said confused. He rubbed his head as it was aching.   
“Of course! We aren’t dating, we are engaged!”, Dark Meta Knight said. “You are soon to be Queen of the Mirror Realm!”. “Engaged? Oh my!”, Kirby said. 

“It’s obvious honey. I needed a Queen and you caught my eye...”, Dark Meta Knight began. “Sorry to interrupt, but, I forgot my name...”, Kirby said. ''It’s Kirby, remember?”, Dark Meta Knight said. Kirby looked down at his hand to see a ring on. The memory of this ring came back to Kirby as he remembered seeing that ring. 

“When are we to be married?”, Kirby asked. “Today. You took a nap after rehearsals we had today. We are to be due at the church in 3 hours”, Dark Meta Knight said. Kirby looked at him in shock as he said, “Oh no! I got to get ready and everything! Paint my nails, put on my dress...so little time!”, He quickly got in a panicked-like manner. 

Dark Meta Knight snapped his fingers as grey Waddle Dees’ rushed into the room. They had everything they needed to get Kirby ready for the wedding. “See you at the church, Honey”, Dark Meta Knight said as he exited the room. The Waddle Dees’ quickly got to work. They gave Kirby a spa treatment as some painted his nails and filed them. They did his eyebrows, makeup and the end results were something that made it worth it. 

It was a lovely white wedding dress as it showed off the curves Kirby had. There was a star emblem in the middle of it, frills and lace at the end of it. His long pink hair was picked up into a bun as a veil was put on with two-star clips. 

“You look beautiful!”, One of the Waddle Dee’s said. Grey Waddle Doo entered the room. “Princess Kirby of Dreamland, I have been ordered to escort you to the church”, He stated, saluting Kirby after he was done talking. Kirby looked at himself once more in the mirror than on the clock. He had to get going. 

~Meanwhile, With Dark Meta Knight and The True Knight~ 

Meta Knight felt aggravated with himself. He was being held captive in the very mirror used to imprison his doppelgänger. “Perhaps it is karma”, He thought to himself. Being stuck behind a red curtain was boring. Dark Meta Knight entered the room, pushing past the red curtain. Shifting into his puffball form, Meta Knight was forced to as well, since he was being a reflection of him. 

“I’m guessing that Kirby beat your ass?”, Meta Knight said. Dark Meta Knight scowled. “You are too late anyways Meta Knight! Kirby will soon be mine! With that, I will be taking revenge on you and on Dreamland!”, he added laughing psychotically. Tears slowly slipped out of Meta Knight’s bright yellow eyes as they became a dull shade of grey. 

“You couldn’t possibly do this! If Kirby marries you, he’ll just be another Shadow Kirby!”, Meta Knight exclaimed.   
Dark Meta Knight shouted in rage, “That’s the point! You and Kirby slaughtered the love of my life, Two years ago! Not only did you imprison me in a stupid Mirror, but Now I’m going to take what was yours...forever!”. 

Both Meta Knight’s’ were unaware of Kirby watching them. He too was in his puffball form. “I knew it. Something big was going on...”, Kirby thought. “Who is that other person Dark Meta Knight is talking too?”, Curiosity taking over. Kirby closed his eyes tightly. He could...Remember who that was! He couldn’t be more certain. He knew Dark Meta Knight would change the topic, so he decided. 

Kirby in his mind formulated a plan. He was aware of the risks, so he’ll risk it all! He bit his lip as he sped out the room. It was a last resort, but...he needed more information about that   
Person. 

<******************************>


	6. 6: Kirby's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we saw, our boi, kirb, was making a plan. Let's see what he has made...

——————  
After some much-needed thinking, Kirby finalized his plan. “Let’s get this show on the road”, He thought. He could feel his memories return to him with time. 

But, there was a name that stuck out to him. “Meta Knight”, he whispered. Somewhere in the Mirror, it’s was almost like Meta Knight heard him. He took out Galaxia as he could feel Kirby’s need. He knew Kirby only used this technique when something was wrong and he wasn’t there. 

Kirby put his hands together. He concentrated deeply. He could feel Meta Knight’s presence. He could smell the fragrance of cologne and roses in the air. He missed this smell so much. It felt like a warm hug. 

He cried out, “Meta Knight! Lend me your sword! Allow me to wield Galaxia!”. Meta Knight smirked as he tossed the sword into the air as a bright pink light engulfed it. It disappeared with small star sparks behind it. 

Dark Meta Knight, who was still with our true hero, saw this strange occurrence. “How is this possible!? I erased all of his memories!”, He yelled loudly. 

“Kirby does remember me...”, Meta Knight said with a small smile. “Looks like your plan to erase memories failed”, He added, his eyes turning pink in amusement. Dark Meta Knight growled. “You will not win Meta Knight! I shall have Kirby as a bride!”, He added angrily. 

As he exited the room, he flipped a switch. Meta Knight looked upward as he saw that the mirror was being hauled away. After its purpose was fulfilled, it landed where Meta Knight’s eyes became a bright grey color. 

Dark Meta Knight wasn’t joking. The wedding was going on today! The mask he wore right now felt tight on his face, as he struggled to breathe properly. 

He could see guests sitting down in chairs, he couldn’t tell most of their facial features, but it really didn’t matter right now. He had to break this damn mirror! 

He tried to shake it, but it was almost glued to the floor. He heard clapping. He needed to be quick. His eyes became a bright green as he thought and thought. 

Then organs began to play loudly. Meta Knight looked out to see Dark Meta Knight in his human form with a tuxedo. Then flower Waddle Dee’s entered the room and threw petals as they walked. 

Kirby later entered. Meta Knight blushed behind his mask as his eyes turned dark purple. He himself was aware of his eyes changing colors. It usually happened when he feeling certain emotions. 

Kirby was so beautiful, Dark Meta Knight and Meta Knight drooled. Then the preacher approached them. He got on the stand. 

“Get to the point!”, Someone yelled out in the crowd. “Yes, please do get to the point”, Dark Meta Knight said. Kirby smiled innocently. Dark Meta Knight saw him. 

“He sure looks happy”, Dark Meta Knight thought. Kirby was not happy on the inside, however. The way Dark Meta Knight thought about him, oh, he was Dead wrong. 

Kirby hid Galaxia beneath that big dress, and he cleverly replaced the star emblem with the warp star. “Just keep the act up”, He told himself in his mind. Honestly, if it was all up to him, he would’ve stormed the castle and brought Dark Meta Knight to his knees. But no, because he knew if he did, Meta Knight’s death would have been 100% confirmed. 

The Preacher then said, “Sir Dark Meta Knight, as Ruler of the Mirror Realm, do you take Kirby as your bride? Even in sickness and in health?”, Dark Meta Knight nodded. 

“Maiden Kirby, as ruler of Dreamland, do you take Sir Dark Meta Knight as your husband even in sickness and in health?”, The Preacher asked Kirby. 

Kirby sweetly smiled, closed his eyes. Meta Knight looked anxiously at Kirby. Kirby opened them as he said, “I...don’t”. 

<***********************>


	7. 7: Rejections & Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the rollercoaster has officially dropped.

———————  
Meta Knight smiled a big smile as he laughed. His eyes turned pink in twisted amusement. “Looks like he didn’t plan this”, He thought. 

“What...Did...You...Say?!”, Dark Meta Knight said in disbelief. “I said, ‘I Don’t’!!!”, Kirby replied boldly. He then tore off the gown as he was wearing his Sword Kirby armor under it. 

He released Galaxia from its cramped space and pulled it out. He got ready for battle. He rushed to the hidden room quickly. Dodging a shocked Dark Meta Knight, He entered it as he pulled Meta Knight out of his cell. 

The lost memories he had struck him back like an arrow. Kirby’s eyes swelled with tears, as he and Meta Knight intertwined their fingers once more. “Oh, Meta Knight! I was so worried about you! I missed you so much!”, Kirby said. “Kirby mi Amor, I won’t lose you again!”, Meta Knight said. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed your smile!”, He added happily. 

Dark Meta Knight growled angrily and loudly between the two. Kirby returned Galaxia to its proper owner as he summoned his sword. “Give it up!”, Kirby yelled. “Your plans were nothing more than a waste!”, Meta Knight cried out as well. 

“You two will pay dearly for all this!!!”, Dark Meta Knight yelled. At this point, all the guests have rushed out of the Church. They all knew that their ruler could be brutal in battle. 

He slid back on his mask as his battle armor appeared. He pointed his hand towards Kirby as blood began to seep from the walls. “WITNESS THE ONLY COLOR MY WORLD HAS!”, Dark Meta Knight exclaimed insanely. 

Kirby’s eyes widened as he shook, but maintained his stance. Meta Knight put his hand on his shoulder as Kirby stopped shaking. He let go as he began to charge up Galaxia. 

“Two against one? I like those odds”, Dark Meta Knight said. “You make the stupidest decisions”, Meta Knight said. “Dark Meta Knight! You shall not harm Meta Knight no more!”, Kirby said as he pointed his sword at him. 

“Fear us Dark Meta Knight! We two Star Warriors are no ordinary swordsmen!”, Both Kirby’s and Meta Knight cried out. 

<**************>


	8. 8: False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rollercoaster is still dropping...

—————  
Dark Meta Knight made the first move as lunged at Kirby. He counterattacked by pressing back. Meta Knight tried to strike, but Dark Meta Knight’s reflex was too quick. Kirby removed the Star on his dress as he stuck in the sword. He transformed into Star Sword Kirby. 

The sword grew to a large size as Kirby began to charge it up. He remembered the good times he and Meta Knight had. From both of them attending King Dedede’s funeral to Meta Knight comforting him during the reception of the wedding. He was there for him! 

He used all the strength he had to pick it up. He screamed loudly as he lunged towards Dark Meta Knight. Meta Knight was able to hold him off. He tossed the doppelgänger into the way of the sword. 

Kirby slashed him. Dark Meta Knight didn’t know how, but he just...did. He feels weak as he dropped to his knees. Meta Knight ran towards Kirby. “We did it Kirby”, He said. Meta Knight slid his mask up a bit and kissed Kirby on the cheek. “You are my hero Kirby”. 

Kirby blushed. “Aw Meta Knight, you say the cutest things”, he said giggling like an idiot. “You are my knight in shining armor”, Kirby said as he hugged Meta Knight. “But, You are mi Princessa, Kirby of the Stars”, Meta Knight added returning the hug. 

Dark Meta Knight got up shakily. He was panting heavily as he said, “Meta Knight! You think you and Kirby are going to walk out of this alive?! There’s one thing your guys forgot about!”. Kirby looked at him confusingly. Dark Meta Knight raised both of his hands as blood surrounded him in a pentagram-like shape. It flowed back into his body. 

“I WILL STAIN KIRBY WITH THE BLOOD OF BOTH YOU AND KING DEDEDE!!”, Dark Meta Knight cried out. Kirby screamed in rage as he lunged towards Dark Meta Knight. 

“NEVER SPEAK ABOUT KING DEDEDE LIKE THAT!!!”, He yelled as he raised his sword as he slashed Dark Meta Knight once more. However, it was almost like it didn’t work. 

Both Kirby and Meta Knight were caught off guard. Dark Meta Knight completely dodged Kirby and lunged towards Meta Knight. 

He tackled him, as Meta Knight used Galaxia to stab his leg. Dark Meta Knight fell back, but he threw his sword into Meta Knight’s shoulder. 

Meta Knight fell down next to Kirby. Kirby pulled the sword out and threw it away. He was now Normal Kirby. He began to cry as Meta Knight’s shoulder began to bleed...a lot. 

Dark Meta Knight knee this was his time to strike. With one mighty blow, he stabbed Meta Knight, in the back. Blood began to spill on the two. Meta Knight coughed violently. Kirby began to scream and cry. 

Dark Meta Knight threw Kirby off of Meta Knight’s body. Kirby skidded as he was now on his knees. Dark Meta Knight picked up Meta Knight. 

“Kirby! If you want your precious Meta Knight back alive, You are going to have to marry me!”, Dark Meta Knight demanded. “Kirby! Please-“, Meta Knight began before he started coughing violently again. He spat out blood. 

Kirby sighed. Knowing he had no other choice, he made a decision. He opened his mouth and said...

<****************>


	9. 9: Dark Meta Knight's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rollercoaster stopped dropping and is rising again...

—————  
Dark Meta Knight heard the two words he’s had been wanting to hear for a very, very, long time. 

“I Do”. 

Kirby said it. He deeply regretted it. Dark Meta Knight approached Kirby. He helped him up as he slid his ring. It was different, as it was gold and had a red ruby in the middle. 

Dark Meta Knight picked up Meta Knight and threw him back in the mirror. “To make sure you don’t escape,” Dark Meta Knight said, he used Galaxia as he sliced the mirror in two. 

Meta Knight screamed in pain as his body was cut up into two pieces. His body symmetrical like. One piece had its hand in the mirror. “Kirby sacrificed himself for me...I must avenge him!!”, He thought. 

Kirby screamed in horror of what he saw. Dark Meta Knight caressed Kirby’s face that was leaking tears. “Don’t cry honey...”, He said softly. 

Kirby swatted his hand away. “Only Meta Knight can call me ‘Honey’!”, he cried out. He ran to the Mirrors pieces. He picked them up as tears fell on them. Meta Knight was able to shift to one side of the piece to make their interaction better. 

“Don’t worry about me Kirby...”, Meta Knight said smiling. He coughed violently as he spat out more blood and then said, “Please...for my sake...Don’t cry...”. He blacked out after saying that. 

The last words Meta Knight said were ones Kirby couldn’t forget. “I promise”, he whispered. “I will save you”. Kirby looked down at his hands and clothes. They were leaking Meta Knight’s blood. 

Kirby knew what he had to do. He got up as Dark Meta Knight tried to grab his hand. Kirby swatted it away once more as he ran out of the church. 

Waddle Dee’s saw Kirby’s blank expression as they knew what had happened. “L-Let’s just get you back to the castle ok?”, One of them said. Kirby nodded as his expression was blank but murderous. 

In the room that Dark Meta Knight had for him, Kirby found a sewing kit. He grabbed a dark navy and grey cloth pieces, Black buttons, turquoise and created a Meta Knight plushie. 

Kirby sowed on a smile. He poured the blood he had on his hands and poured on the plushie’s head. “This will be a firm reminder about my promise to Meta Knight”, Kirby thought. 

<*************************>


	10. 10: Change~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Long Chapter! The rollercoaster is officially going down again! Beware, there is smut in this chapter, but it's short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut ahead!

—————  
Dark Meta Knight knocked on Kirby’s door. “Who is it?”, Kirby said sharply. “It’s my honey!”, Dark Meta Knight replied. Kirby hid the plushie along with a small sword, and his warp star. It all fit into a small pink star-shaped box. He slid it under the bed with ease. 

Kirby got up and opened the door. Dark Meta Knight stood there with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Dark Meta Knight entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

Kirby sat on the edge of the bed. “Want some?”, Dark Meta Knight asked. He began to pour the wine, but in Kirby’s glass, he opened a pink packet and slipped into the drink without Kirby noticing. 

 

“Here you go”, Dark Meta Knight said handing Kirby the powdered glass. Kirby thought before he took the glass. If he could use this to his advantage and get Dark Meta Knight drunk, he could escape. 

He felt thirsty, so why not sup from the devil’s cup? He drank it all before feeling very drunk. His body felt hot as he felt very horny. 

His pupil became small little hearts as his mental state went from angry to needy. Dark Meta Knight, on the other hand, noticed Kirby’s flustered state. He decided to take advantage of Kirby’s neediness, knowing that the side effect of the powder. 

 

-SMUTTY PART! SKIP TO THE END IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT!!-

 

Dark Meta Knight shifted into his puffball form as Kirby got on his knees. Dark Meta Knight’s cock was rather large, as it was black but red on the top. 

Even as a puffball, Dark Meta Knight sure was still pretty big. Kirby opened his mouth wide. 

He sucked off the dark doppelgänger well as Dark Meta Knight groaned at each tongue swirl. He pulled Kirby off of him as Kirby shifted into his puffball form. 

Dark Meta Knight took no time into slowly entering Kirby’s mouth. “Use that Inhale ability for something good”, Dark Meta Knight said as he gripped Kirby’s head. Kirby bobbed yo and down as Dark Meta Knight said, “Let me thrust into your mouth”. 

Kirby shook his head as he thought, “I can’t take any more of this! It’s already too big on its own!”. Dark Meta Knight thrust quickly as Kirby gagged. He tried to go back, but it was too late. 

 

Dark Meta Knight said, “Let’s see how long you can hold your breath”. Kirby's eyes began to leak tears as he was forced to take Dark Meta Knight’s cock even deeper. 

Kirby felt it twitch in his mouth as Dark Meta Knight said, “Damn! Your mouth feels so good! I think I’m gonna...”, He started before Kirby’s eyes widened as he felt the large cock twitch in his mouth. “Cumming!”, He said as Kirby felt all the cum rush into his mouth, as he swallowed all of it down. 

He let it Kirby with a small ‘pop’ as Kirby’s panted heavily, gasping for air. Dark Meta Knight was breathing heavily too. “I wonder if Meta Knight ever does this types of things I do with you...”. Kirby shook his head. “I’m saving myself for my Knight in shining armor”. 

 

-THE SMUT IS OVER PEOPLE!!! SORRY IF IT WAS ODE SHORT!!- 

 

For the next couple of days, Kirby would be stuck in the castle. Dark Meta Knight tried to use this as a method trying to break him. 

Meta Knight as he was recovering, could sense the changes. He would be completely unaware of how Kirby became Dark Meta Knight’s pet. He would always be on his laps, usually wearing a cute black dress with frills and a gold necklace with a star on it. 

Servants in the castle often confused Kirby for a girl. Kirby couldn’t blame them, for he looked rather feminine like with the long white stockings and heels he wore. The thing that took the cake was Kirby tying up his now grey colored hair into a ponytail and wore a bow. 

Dark Meta Knight adored the outfit Kirby wore and often showed him off. He once gave Kirby a small tiara, which Kirby loved. Dark Meta Knight once even dared to show Kirby’s new outfit to Meta Knight. 

The older Star Warrior would usually hide his jealousy, sadness, and anger under the mask. Kirby wandered the castle aimlessly, trying to have ‘fun’. 

 

His price? He hit an all-time low of 25 cents. Dark Meta Knight nearly died of shame but didn’t care that much afterward. The men of the nearby village would often go to Kirby for some ‘relief’. Those villagers too confused Kirby for a female. 

Meanwhile, Meta Knight trained intensely. He needed the strength to break the piece of the mirror. Even if it was just a piece, it was still very strong. 

After the mirror broke, it became an empty void in which whatever Meta Knight wanted it, happened. There was a catch, however. It wouldn’t let him out. Meta Knight fought an endless battle with enemies, trying to get stronger. 

When Dark Meta Knight showed Kirby off to Meta Knight, he took notice that the young Star Warrior became increasingly depressed. It wouldn’t help to mention that Kirby’s beige skin color was beginning to become monochrome like. 

 

The signature pink hair became grey with black highlights, the bright blue eyes Kirby had become Purple (Blue + Red=Purple). Meta Knight knew that if he didn’t get Kirby out of the shadow realm soon, he was bound to become the next Shadow Kirby. 

Although being in the Mirror did not cause any of those effects, he didn’t want Dark Meta Knight to succeed in his plans. 

Meanwhile, Kirby changed into his nightwear. Being in his human form, he was required to wear clothes. He wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top, grey shorts and silver night hat. The clothes made him feel comfortable, which helped his mind ease. 

He laid down on the bed. The image of the golden eyes, behind the mask, stayed in Kirby’s mind. Meta Knight was mysterious, yet enchanting. It was rather dark outside. Kirby made up his mind. He shall visit the mirror’s remains tonight. He knew Dark Meta Knight kept a room for them, but he didn’t know where it was. 

He heard Dark Meta Knight’s food open with a small ‘creak’. Seeing Dark Meta Knight as human meant Meta Knight, somewhere was too. Kirby knew he’d have to follow him in order to find the room. Opening his door, he held his breath, as he floated in the air. He waved his arms as he began to fly. 

Dark Meta Knight was unaware of his presence, as he leads Kirby right to the mirror’s room. There was a maze of mirrors, in which Kirby just flew across. When he finally made it to the right one, he slowly let himself down, as he took a sharp gasp of air, before breathing normally. The room had a blue curtain guarding it. 

 

The room seemed rather large from what appeared to be bright lights shining. Kirby looked closer as his eyes couldn’t believe it. The mirrors shards were hanging from strings that connected to the ceiling! 

Some still dripped in blood from the battle a couple of days ago. Kirby hid carefully, as he watched the interaction between the two counterparts. 

“What do you want you fake? Come to try to make me sad? Well, guess what? Boo hoo”, Meta Knight said faking a tear with his finger. Dark Meta Knight growled for a moment then smiled. Meta Knight was confused by this reaction. 

“That’s not what I came to tell you about. My new Shadow Kirby told me the delightful news. In fact, I have just received word that he is now pregnant!”, Dark Meta Knight said cheekily. 

 

Dark Meta Knight knew that this was a lie, but hey, he wanted to see Meta Knight suffer. Surprisingly, Meta Knight believed it. “WHAT?!”, He cried out in disbelief. Kirby felt like running over there and beating the crap out of Dark Meta Knight. 

Meta Knight, on the other hand, his blood boiled as his eyes turned a murderous shade of red. “I. Will. Murder. You”, He said grinding his teeth. Dark Meta Knight laughed. “Says the reflection in the mirror!”. 

The two went back and forth, saying the stupidest things. Kirby yawned. He wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to be here for Meta Knight. 

He waited for Dark Meta Knight to leave, as he flew himself upwards again, and then repeated the steps he did when he first entered. He saw in one of the mirror’s shards that he had changed. He knew what this meant. Something felt like it hit his head as he felt his world fading. 

Kirby knew what was going to happen. He knew what was going to happen and decided, he was going to accept it. Besides, Dreamland was safe already. 

He ran towards Meta Knight, happy and smiling. “Meta Knight!”. Meta Knight saw Kirby and smiled joyfully. “Kirby!”. 

 

Kirby cut down the shards. He quickly moved them back together to form a circular shape. His fingers bled, but he had no time to lose. He gripped his head once and smiled as he felt pain rush through his body. 

Tears poured from his eyes and he pulled Meta Knight out from the mirror. Meta Knight quickly hugged Kirby and said, “It’s ok Kirby! I’m here!”. 

Kirby nodded. “What is happening to me?!”. Meta Knight said sadly, “You are turning into Shadow Kirby. The exposure of the darkness in the mirror realm is changing you!”. 

Kirby’s tears became red as he screamed out, “Meta Knight! Save me...Forget that! Save yourself!”. Meta Knight gripped Kirby tightly as he said, “I Love You, Kirby of the Stars!”. Kirby smiled and laughed one last time as he closed his eyes. He blacked out. 

Dark Meta Knight was everything. Meta Knight picked up his Galaxia and In his fury, shifted into a large and heavy sword. “This is my only chance! This might not work, but I have to try”, He thought. 

 

Dark Meta Knight unleashed his silver sword as well. Meta Knight looked at Kirby one more time. He laid him into of the mirror. “I have to do it! For Kirby!”. 

He lunged at Dark Meta Knight, raises his sword, as Dark Meta Knight tried to block it. Meta Knight pushed down even harder, as Dark Meta Knight’s Galaxia snapped in two. Meta Knight pushed down once again, as Dark Meta Knight was cut in two. 

Dark Meta Knight’s mask cut into two (Kind of like in the game). His body became shards of glass. Kirby’s body floated in midair, as the mirrors shards did too. 

Meta Knight knew the Mirror would be fixed, but only if it sensed Kirby’s extreme danger. Dark Meta Knight, who was dying of blood loss, coughed. His voice was hoarse but still deep. 

“Meta Knight! -a cough- You might have beaten me, but I shall return!”, Dark Meta Knight said. Those, were his last words before Galaxia shut him up. Dark Meta Knight shattered into a million pieces. 

“Kirby!”, Meta Knight exclaimed. Kirby’s eyes opened as they glowed. He raised both of his arms as the mirror formed itself once more. Afterward, Kirby dropped face flat on the floor. 

 

Meta Knight picked up Kirby. “Are you ok?”, He asked. Kirby slowly opened his eyes. He caressed Meta Knight’s face as he smiled. “I’m fine now that you are here Meta Knight”. 

The two kissed as Kirby felt butterfly’s in his stomach. He actually couldn’t be happier right now. It’s just him and Meta Knight. What could be better than that? 

“Let’s go home ok?”, Meta Knight said. Kirby nodded. “Can I go get something first?”, He asked. Meta Knight nodded. “Just make it quick”. 

 

Kirby ran off, then returned with a pink star-shaped box. On top of that box, was a dark blue box. “What’s inside?”, Meta Knight asked. “Let’s go home first then I’ll show you ok?”, Kirby replied. 

“Seems good”, Meta Knight said. The two entered the mirror, the portal to Dreamland opened as they entered. The exited, as they were in the throne room. 

Meta Knight took out Galaxia as he destroyed the mirror behind them. Kirby’s colors returned. Kirby jumped up happily in the air as his pink, beige, and blue colors came back to him. 

“Kirby, can I ask you something?”, Meta Knight said as he pulled out a pink box from his pocket. He got on one knee. “While I was trapped in the mirror, I made this. I believe this belongs to you”, He said as he opened the box. 

 

It was a beautiful diamond ring with a star in the middle of it. “Kirby of Dreamland, will you marry me?”, Meta Knight asked. 

“Dark Meta Knight could never get one thing from me...and that’s my heart”, Kirby began as he began to cry. “Of course Meta Knight!”, He said happily. Meta Knight slid on the ring, as Kirby threw the tiara and Dark Meta Knight’s ring in the trash. 

“Let’s go to sleep ok? We had a long journey”, Kirby said. “I am tired as well”, Meta Knight yawned as he stretched. “This armor can get bulky”, Meta Knight added. 

The two walked to Kong’s chamber for a good nights sleep. From there, they dreamt about their adventure, and how it brought them to where they are now. 

<****************>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be short, but it will be good!


	11. 11: The True Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after hardships have been fought, Kirby and Meta Knight will have their well-deserved wedding. Guest starring many of our favorite characters!

—————  
It was a lovely summer day in Dreamland. There was a lot of bustling in the castle as Waddle Dee’s and Cappy’s all ran back and forth. Today was the wedding! 

Kirby was getting dressed. Tiff, who was there, was helping Kirby get ready as Waddle Dee’s last-minute ironed. “Aren’t you excited Kirby?”, She asked as Kirby nodded. “Of course!”, He answered. Kirby was in his human form as being a puffball was harder for him to get dressed. 

Tiff got on a stool as she braided Kirby’s hair then put it in a bun. She also placed on Kirby’s star earrings. “Kirby, when you were a puffball, you weren’t this tall!”, Tiff said as Kirby laughed. 

“I unlocked the Star Rod’s secrets remember?”, Kirby said. Tiff rolled her eyes. “And then you were able to shift into a human, I know, I know”. 

“If you know, then you should know that I’m actually 5’3”, Kirby said. “Then how tall is Meta Knight?”, Tiff asked. “I’d say around 5’7”, Kirby said. Tiff then said with a snicker, “I bet he got a couple more inches if you catch my drift”. Kirby laughed. “Girl, this is why we are best friends”. 

Meanwhile, Bandanna Waddle Dee was helping Meta Knight get ready. “Dude! Are you stoked?! I am!”, He said as he handed Meta Knight cologne. “What kind of question is that?”, Meta Knight asked rolling his eyes. “Obviously! Today is when I marry the most beautiful star warrior!”, Meta Knight said. 

“Dude! Stop putting on so much cologne! You stink ode!”, Bandanna Waddle Dee said. “Seriously?”, Meta Knight said. “Kirby is gonna faint if he smells that!”, Bandanna Waddle Dee said opening up the window to let the smell out. 

 

“Well then, as my best man, you are gonna catch him”, Meta Knight said. Bandanna Waddle Dee shrugged. “Whatever man”. Meta Knight laughed as he finished polishing Galaxia. 

Everyone was down in the throne room as Meta Knight waited by the altar. “Deadass Meta Knight, calm yourself”, Bandanna Waddle Dee said. Meta Knight was wearing new armor, fully polished. Under the new mask he had, he was sweating a bit. 

“I’m just nervous Waddle Dee”, Meta Knight said. Organs began to play as Tiff got on the altar. “Sorry I’m late”, She said. Lololo and Lalala entered the room throwing flowers. Blade and Sword later entered, carrying the rings and crowns. 

 

Finally, Kirby entered. Meta Knight blushed and tried his best not ‘awww’. Kirby was wearing a puffy dress with gloves and his pink hair was in a braided bun. It was obvious Tiff did a good job as Meta Knight saw the victorious smile on her face. Kirby walked into the altar as his veil covered his face. 

Escargoon walked onto the altar. He said, “Kirby of Dreamland, as ruler of Dreamland and as a Star Warrior, do you take Sir Meta Knight as your lawful husband even in sickness and in health?”. Kirby nodded. “I do”. 

“And you, Sir Meta Knight, as Captain of the royal guard, and as Captain of the Halberd, do you take Kirby as your lawful husband even in sickness and in health?”. Meta Knight nodded. “I do”. 

“Then by the power invested me, as Our previous ruler, King Dedede’s royal advisor, I pronounce you two Husband and well, Husband”, Escagoon said. “You may kiss the bride”. 

Meta Knight lifted Kirby’s veil as Kirby’s bright blue eyes shone. Kirby moved Meta Knight’s mask. The two kissed as everyone was fangirling. Bandanna Waddle Dee was crying as Tiff was comforting him. “Weddings make me cry!”, He said. Tiff sighed. “There there”. 

Blade and Sword placed on their crowns as Kirby and Meta Knight exchanges rings. The after party was large as Kirby couldn’t believe the number of people that came. 

 

He could see their friends that attended. Silica, Bonkers, Knuckle Joe, heck even the customer management dude was there. “Who invited him?”, Kirby asked. Meta Knight shrugged. “I have no idea”. 

The number of gifts Kirby and Meta Knight got was immense as it filled up the throne room completely. “This is more than we got for Christmas”, Meta Knight said. “Imagine the baby shower”, Kirby said. “Wait a minute, Kirby! Are you...”, Meta Knight asked looking at him. “Yes. Why do you think I’m inhaling every piece of food I see?”, Kirby said. 

Meta Knight smiled and he said, “I could not be happier right now!!”. He picked Kirby up and spun him around as the two laughed. “Meta Knight! You are being silly again!”, Kirby said. “I can’t be serious right now Kirby!”, Meta Knight said.

Blade and Sword laughed from what they saw. “Yo Sword, did I tell you?”, He said. “What’s goodie?”, Blade answered. Sword took off his helmet to reveal that he...was a She. Blade just stood there in shock. “Yeah, I know, even Meta Knight was like that the first time”. “Holy...Stars...YOU ARE SO GOD DAMN ADORABLE!”, Blade said cuddling Sword. 

“Dude! Calm yourself!”, Sword said as she was getting cuddled to death. Kirby and Meta Knight saw what was going on and laughed. “Wanna go eat some more?”, Meta Knight asked. “You know the answer to that”, Kirby said as the two left to go eat. 

 

“Meta Knight! Kirby!”, Sword cried out to them. Both giggled as they pretended to ignore her. Then Blade’s helmet came off. “You are an also...a girl!?”, Sword said. “Oh shit...”, Blade said reaching for her helmet. “Calm yourself, at least Meta Knight knew?!”, Sword said. “I just realized we both thought that we both boys, but only Meta Knight knew we were girls”, Blade said. 

“Wanna go drink and dance?”, Blade said. “If it makes this situation and less awkward, I want a vodka”, Sword said. The two walked over to the bar and began to talk more about their crazy discovery. 

The party lasted until the middle of the night as there were music, dancing and lots of smiles and laughter. Bandanna Waddle Dee drunk himself silly as Tiff had to bring him back to his room after he passed out. Kirby and Meta Knight knew their dream came true. Dreamland was at peace. 

<*************>


	12. 12: Royal Duties To Be Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice wedding. time for King Kirby and King Meta Knight to return to their duties.

——————  
After a couple of days after the wedding, things went back to normal. Kirby, was once again doing his royal duties. 

“You have to address the issue about the water, take care of the gang problem, followed by saying a speech in the Townsquare”, Escargoon said reading off a list. Kirby pretended to listen, but in his mind, he was thinking about Meta Knight. 

“Escargoon, since you are the royal advisor, can you do me a favor and repeat what you said?”, Kirby said. Escargoon rolled his eyes. “Kirby, please pay more attention next time ok?”, He said. Escargoon already knew Kirby tended daydream. 

Kirby, spent his entire day taking care of these problems, as finally, nightfall came. He waited impatiently, as he walked back and forth. Meta Knight was late as usual. Kirby reminded himself of their journey, as he shook his head. “Worst possible scenario”, he thought. 

The chamber door’s opened as Kirby smiled. Meta Knight entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Kirby! What are you doing this late up? You’ve had a busy day! Think about the kids”, Meta Knight said scoldingly. 

 

Kirby meekly looked down. “I just waiting for you so that we can sleep together...”. Meta Knight sighed as he began to disrobe. He put on a tunic and some sweatpants and laid next to Kirby. 

“For a star warrior, you sure can be a brat”, Meta Knight said as he took off his mask and placed it on the nightstand. “I bet you just say up because you are scared of the dark”. 

“I’m not a brat! In fact, I do most of the work while you just fly around Dreamland in a weapon of mass destruction!”, Kirby rebutted. 

 

“Oh really?! Just so that you know, I make sure gangs and things like the Dark Matter thing doesn’t come back! Placing you on that throne spoiled you”, Meta Knight said. 

“Are we really arguing at 12 in the morning?!”, Kirby said angrily. “We are arguing like an old married couple and we’ve only been married for a couple of days”, Kirby added. 

“That’s true”, Meta Knight said. Even he had to admit the truth. Kirby laughed. “Let’s go to sleep and argue more in the morning ok?”. Meta Knight laughed at that remark as well. “Whatever, But you know that I’m right”. 

 

The next day, Kirby woke up feeling nauseous as he ran to the bathroom and threw up. “Stars! These babies are taking a toll on me”, he thought. Escargoon, helped Kirby get dressed, mainly because he knew if we weren’t there, Kirby would spend his time morning binge eating. 

Later that day, Kirby went into town to get checked up. “Kirby! I have important news for you!”, The doctor said. “What is it?”, He asked. “It’s the results! I got them back, and it’s twins!”, He said excitedly. Kirby gleefully jumped for joy. 

Back at the castle, Kirby had an important meeting with the Cappy’s. Kirby later met up with Tiff talked with Kirby. “As your lady-in-waiting, do you think someone will like me? I mean, you have Sir Meta Knight and look at you two. Young and Happy, honestly, your lucky to have a guy like him”.

Kirby chuckled. “Tiff”, he began, “Meta Knight can be a handful. He can be serious, but he means well. Besides, he’s lucky he doesn’t need to carry twins with him for 9 months”. Tiff laughed. “I forgot to tell you about the latest gossip!”, She said. Kirby rolled his eyes. 

 

“Girlfriend, What juicy stuff you got for me?”, Kirby said his interest peaking. “I heard that Kawasaki got himself a whole girl”, Tiff said. Kirby’s eyes widened in shock. “No way!”, He said. 

Escargoon, Who passed by, pretended like he saw nothing. He knew Kirby and Lady Tiff’s gossiping hour was nothing to interrupt. Kirby would go Hammer Kirby on him and give him a bonking. The advisor shivered at the thought of it. 

Meanwhile, on the Halberd, Meta Knight flew through the skies as he searched for signs of trouble. Sword and Blade, who reported back to him an hour ago, said there was nothing on the ground so far. Meta Knight sighed. He secretly wished for some action and another great adventure with Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee. 

He checked the calendar on the ship. 

Tomorrow was the sad anniversary of King Dedede’s death. It had been 2 years since his departure to the other side, and he knew that he Kirby didn’t like this day. 

Looks like he’d have to skip flying in the air and attend the ceremony tomorrow. It didn’t affect him too much, but being the ground wasn’t his thing. 

Nightfall came, as Kirby and Meta Knight slept soundly. Kirby woke up, only once, to binge eat. Meta Knight scolded him of course but rubbed his belly when the babies started kicking. 

It sure as nice to know that there was no more Nightmare. No more dark matter. No more Hyness. No more Void Termina. Just the crickets outside, chirping softly. 

This was the things that Kirby loved about Popstar. 

<*****************>


	13. 13: Dedede Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I actually cried while writing this :(  
> You are gonna want some tissues

——————  
Kirby woke up and got dressed. He was drinking some milk when he saw the day on the calendar. He dropped his mug as it crashed on the floor. Escargoon heard and ran into the room. “Your Highness?! Are you ok?!”. Kirby froze as tears fell from his eyes. 

Escargoon looked at the calendar and then knew why Kirby was like this. “He died for Meta Knight’s sake. He died to save Bandanna Waddle Dee. He died to save me”, Kirby said repeating those words over and over again. 

Escargoon knew what was going on and rushed to go get Meta Knight. “Sir Meta Knight! Sir Meta Knight!”, Escargoon said as Meta Knight looked at him. “It’s Kirby!”, He said. 

 

Meta Knight knew what was going on as his wings spread as he flew away quickly. “Kirby? Kirby! Where are you, Kirby!”, He cried out as he searched for Kirby. He looked all over town until he found him. 

Where Kirby’s old house used to be, they buried the King where the tree stood. Takori heard the story and decided to help guard his grave. Kirby knelt by the grave. He was crying as he had a blank expression on his face. 

Meta Knight could remember the day it happened. Kirby had a terrible memory that haunted him about this day. April 13, also known as Friday the Thirteenth, was like hell for him. 

 

-Flashback- 

 

Meta Knight grunted as he got up and attacked once more. The group was fighting Dark Meta Knight, as he prepared his final attack. Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee were fighting him off as Meta Knight and King Dedede were trying to disarm the final attack. 

Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee took serious damage. When all else failed, King Dedede’s pushed Dark Meta Knight back into the mirror for a large cost. Dark Meta Knight tried to stab the true Meta Knight, but King Dedede took that blow for him. 

He pushed Dark Meta Knight into the mirror as the sword fell into the mirror as well. King Dedede laughed. Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee screamed in horror when they saw the deep stab to back the penguin took. 

 

Meta Knight felt frozen. He couldn’t move. Kirby quickly rushed to his aid, as the King was dying. “Kirby, I know I’ve been a jerk to you, but do me a favor, and take care of them cappies for me ok? -coughing- Can’t let them go lonely without me!”, King Dedede said happily, even as he was dying. 

“I will! I will!”, Kirby said as he began to cry. “C’mon pinky...don’t cry about me...I’ve tried to clobber ya in the past, but you are special. Someone worthy of taking my post”, King Dedede said softly. He took off his crown and placed it on Kirby’s head. 

“That looks better on you than it did on me”, King Dedede said. The penguin wiped away Kirby’s tears before saying, “Be a fine ruler okay Kirby? Do it for me, do it for Dreamland”. Kirby nodded. King Dedede’s hand went limp as it hit the ground. 

 

Kirby cried loudly and screamed as he couldn’t believe what happened. King Dedede, died in his arms. Bandanna Waddle Dee cried as well. Meta Knight softly cried along with them. 

When they headed home, Kirby was crowned King. The town threw a celebration party for Kirby and a funeral for King Dedede. Kirby was the one who held the king as he bled onto his hands. The traumatizing event would be one Kirby wouldn’t forget. 

 

-End Flashback- 

 

Kirby placed some flowers on the grave. The pink gown he always wore got dirty, but he could care less right now. Meta Knight slowly approached Kirby. “Kirby?”, He said carefully. 

Kirby turned around. Meta Knight was in feta and in shock. The way Kirby was right now, he had never seen this side of him before. This was...disturbing. 

Meta Knight tried to calm Kirby down by stroking his long pink hair slowly. “Calm down Kirby, it’s gonna be ok...I miss him too”, he said. Kirby said nothing but cried more. “He...died...bleeding...in...my...hands”, Kirby managed to say through his tears. 

Meta Knight started to cry as he said, “I don’t want to see you like this Kirby! King Dedede died for the greater good! I’ll say that! But please, pull through!!”. Kirby looked down at the grave. “Your kingdom has flourished, Dedede. I will fulfill your final dying wish. Your death will not be in vain”, He whispered. 

Meta Knight picked him up. “Let’s just head back to the castle. Too much stress can be bad for the kids”. Kirby protested, but Meta Knight knew that this place made Kirby depressed. The thing that Meta Knight will have to admit is that whenever he mentions the deceased king, Kirby has suicidal tendencies. 

 

He couldn’t blame the young star warrior. During his military service, he too witnessed a lot of death and destruction. He was straight-faced about it, but with Kirby, it’s almost like he returned the emotions that were lost long ago. 

Back at the castle, Meta Knight knew what to do. He placed him down on the couch, wrapped him in a blanket, and brought him his favorite food and drinks. Obviously, he placed on Kirby’s favorite movies, even if there were ones Meta Knight despised.

The two eventually spent the rest of the day watching movies and binge eating. Kirby joked around, saying how the two were getting fat together. Meta Knight obviously, was on a strict excising regime, but no one needed to know, just for today. 

 

In the night, Kirby and Meta Knight lit two bunny symbol lanterns. The design was based off the Dedede’s back robe bunny symbol. They released them into the sky, as they soared. Soon, the whole sky was lit with these lanterns. 

Kirby knew that tomorrow, he would feel better. Meta Knight wrapped a blanket around the two as they enjoyed the night scenery together. 

Above, it was almost like a star was shaped like Dedede. Kirby rubbed his eyes. Were they playing a trick on him? He was right. There was a star-shaped in the form of the penguin ruler. 

He laughed, knowing perhaps up there, Dedede knew that Kirby was wanting to see him one more time. That was something that made Kirby happy. 

<*************************>


	14. 14: Next Generation, New Beauty Behind The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let le babies come!

———————  
“Sir Meta Knight! Sir Meta Knight!”, Escargoon said running quickly into the masked warrior’s study. “What is it Escargoon?!”, Meta Knight said quickly before drinking his coffee. “It’s Kirby! He’s giving birth!”, The snail said. Meta Knight dropped his cup of coffee and spat the liquid he was drinking and ran like hell out of the room. 

In the royal infirmary, Waddle Dee’s were helping Kirby. The young star warrior was forced to shift into his Puffball form due to his human form having no way to push the kids out. “Breathe Kirby! Breathe!”, Blade said as she and Sword were helping Kirby push. 

“Tiff! Pass me some gloves!”, Sword said as Tiff tossed the pair. Earlier, the group was simply talking over tea and cookies when Kirby’s water broke. From there, they rushed Kirby to the royal infirmary. 

Meta Knight rushed in, kicking the door open (Like a boss). “Kirby! I’m here!”. Sword and Blade looked behind them. “Boss! We need some help!”, Blade said. 

 

It felt like an eternity as Kirby finally pushed out both children. “You did it, Kirby! It’s own healthy baby boy and one healthy... a girl?!”, Sword said normally then in shock. 

“Poyo poyo! (Let me hold them)”, Kirby said. “What did he say boss??”, Sword asked. “He asked if he could hold the kids”, Meta Knight said. Sword handed Kirby the small puffballs. 

One was bright blue and the other was pink with horns. “Poyo Poyo Poyo. Poyo Poyo Poyo”. “Uhh, translation boss?”, Blade said. “He said he’ll name the blue one Fluff and the other Galacta”. “Those are beautiful names”, Tiff said. 

Using the last of his energy, Kirby summoned the star rod, and lightly tapped each child with it. “What is he doing?”, Tiff asked. “I believe he is transferring some of the Star Rod’s magic onto to them. Many of the Star Warrior before us were granted some of the Star Rod’s magic as well”. 

 

In exhaustion, Kirby fell quickly asleep afterward. The Star Rod disappeared with a bright yellow glow. “Let Kirby get some rest. He needs it”, Tiff said as she opened the door. The others nodded as they too left the room. Meta Knight, however, held both of his children. 

He noticed their soft breathing, and like their mother, rosy cheeks. Meta Knight cried softly. When he was younger, his parents abandoned him. He raised himself, and now he got what he always wanted. 

Family. The seeking for love and comfort was now found. This is what he and Kirby made together. These children, made Meta Knight’s instincts rise higher than ever. It was something entirely new. He had to admit it. This happened when he got overprotective over something. 

The next couple of years were a wild ride for Kirby and Meta Knight. Blade and Sword both understood that the children’s father needed some time to bond with them. The two took over patrolling for ‘Halberd’. Escargoon took care of most of the troubles as stress and worry were spelled out in Kirby’s sleepless eyes. 

 

Meta Knight too was stressed out as others pitched in to help. Silica would take a liking to Galacta, teaching her to talk. Knuckle Joe and Fluff were friends as Joe showed Fluff the soft side to him. The Cappies would help watch the kids while Kirby and Meta Knight would get a well-deserved rest. 

Heck, even Bandanna Waddle Dee would babysit them while Kirby and Meta Knight handled business matters. The thing, however, that Kirby didn’t expect was the Customer Service guy to bring gifts for the children. Meta Knight was suspicious at first but knew that the guy turned over a new leaf. 

Eventually, time passed as the children grew older. Meta Knight and Kirby were in for one hell of a rollercoaster when that time came. Galacta strived to become a great female warrior. Her main inspirations came from Blade, Sword, and Silica. 

 

Fluff was determined to be the worthy heir to the throne. He would study and practice royalty. The only thing that Kirby didn’t like was that Fluff could be a little...rough. He’d often play tricks on Galacta. Meta Knight too, knew better than let Marx babysit Fluff at times. 

Kirby eventually ran into some old allies that two offered gifts. Adeline for instance drew some large teddy bears. Ribbon and Queen Ripple gave Kirby magical flowers that had the ability to heal. (These are all characters from ‘Kirby and the crystal shards’). 

The enemies shockingly, Gave their blessings and some offered gifts. Fransica, Flamberge, and Zan gave the children beautiful jewelry. Magolor personally wrote the history of astronomy. 

Shockingly, even NOVA and his sister Star Soul offered gifts. “”, The beings said as four small wrapped boxes appeared. “Thank you...I suppose”, Kirby said. “ 

 

Meta Knight and Kirby were glad to see that many turned over a new leaf. They were starting to grow old. Although their species didn’t die by aging, they still grew old. Fluff and Galacta grew into teenagers. This is when Kirby and Meta Knight were frustratingly angry with this stage. 

Fluff starting to become spoiled and rude, Galacta became aggressive and mean. She started to fight Fluff more and even wrestle him. Fluff would respond by breaking one of her swords or putting worms in her armor. 

Whenever this happened, Kirby would simply separate the two and Meta Knight would do the scolding. Usually, their fights were over small things but never went too far. Well, sometimes. Brother and Sister time and time again would fight. Kirby and Meta Knight thought it would die down. 

That is until that things went for the worse. 

<****************>


	15. 15: Kirby's Bleeding Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I was finalizing the other fanfic that is currently also being written so check that out too as I will be uploading it later today. The title was inspired by a friend of mine as well as Kirby's Dreamland 3 reference. Can you guess what 'bleeding eyes' refers to? Winner of this question gets a shoutout next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that there will be some gore in this chapter! So proceed with caution!

———————  
It was another lovely night in Dreamland, as in the castle, But Alas, there was already a fight. 

“You know what?! I’ve had enough, I’m going to go somewhere else!”, Galacta yelled loudly. “So what?! See if I care!”, Fluff yelled back. 

Galacta started to pack her bags. She stuffed them silly as she slammed the door behind her. She stretched her wings as she took off into the night. 

She took with her the most prized possessions she owned with her. A golden lance and a cross-shaped mask. 

“She what?!”, Meta Knight yelled when he heard what happened to Galacta the next morning. “Yep. She upped and left”, Escargoon said. “How come you didn’t tell me?!”, Meta Knight yelled angrily. “Sir! I just found out like 5 minutes ago”, Escargoon said back. 

Meta Knight got up from the chair he was sitting on and headed for the throne room. In there, he heard a scream as he rushed in. It was Kirby! 

“Meta Knight! My baby! She’s gone!”, He yelled out. “Calm down Kirby! We will get her back I promise!”, Meta Knight said hugging Kirby tightly. Fluff walked sleepily into the room as he said, “Mom? Why are you yelling so much?”, He asked. 

“Fluff! Honey! Thank the stars you are still here!”, Kirby said. “Fluff, where did your sister run off to?”, Meta Knight asked. “I have no idea. She just said she was leaving and didn’t tell me where she was going to”, Fluff responded. 

“There’s one thing I’ve hadn’t tried. But first, I need to inhale crystal ball”, Kirby said. In his puffball form, he was ESP Kirby. He shifted into his human form as he summoned the Star Rod as well. 

The throne room turned dark as electricity flowed through the floor and into Kirby’s veins. He closed his eyes as the Star Rod floated above him, and shined a bright light on him. 

He searched through the galaxy in his mind and he finally found her. “Galacta”, Kirby said to her in his mind. “Mom? How did you find me?!”, She said surprised. “I’m a star warrior remember?”, Kirby said. 

“Whatever. Don’t try to stop me now. I’m on a quest to become the strongest warrior in the galaxy”, Galacta said confidently. “Galacta, please come home. Your father and I are worried about you”, Kirby said sweetly. “IM NOT GOING BACK!! THATS FINAL”, She yelled back angrily. 

She slid on her mask as she took out her lance. The image of Kirby she had in her mind as well still tried to talk to her. “Please, Galacta don’t do this! I don’t want to see you get hurt!”, Kirby said quickly. 

She lunged at Kirby as she slashed the image. Back at the castle, Kirby screamed as he tried to many maintain his connection. That’s when Galacta saw how he was able to keep his connection with her opening. 

She slashed both of his eyes. That was all it took. Kirby screamed in against as he raised his arms as a giant ball of electricity appeared. The Star Rod summoned the warp star. It flew Kirby to the top of the palace where he threw the giant ball. 

After he threw it into the open space, he opened his eyes they were red as blood fell from it. His nose and mouth began to bleed as well. He knew what this was. When Kirby pushed any of his abilities by an extreme amount beyond any of its maximum limit, this happened. In his puffball form, blood would seep out in long streams. 

His energy was completely gone. He closed his eyes and fell back, and even the Warp Star couldn’t catch him. He could see static as he whispered, “Galacta”. 

He passed out bleeding. Meta Knight caught him as he fell to the ground. He was normal Kirby. The Star Rod and the Warp Star disappeared after Kirby passed out. 

Meta Knight gasped at the amount of blood Kirby lost. He rushed him quickly to the royal infirmary. One of the Waddle Dee’s quickly gave him a blood transfusion. “Will mom be ok?”, Fluff asked worryingly. Meta Knight nodded. “Hopefully”, He said. 

A few hours later, Kirby woke up. “Meta...Knight!”, He said. “Kirby!”, Meta Knight said happily as he hugged him. “I found our daughter Meta. She’s ok...but she hurt me and said she’s not coming home”, Kirby said sadly. 

“Kirby, tell me where you last saw her”, Meta Knight said. “She was with NOVA why...oh no...Meta Knight don't you dare even think about it!!”, Kirby said. “I will have to do it. I have heard word from other planets that she destroyed them completely. If you couldn’t bring her home, I’ll have to”, Meta Knight said.

“Calm down honey! You never know if NOVA or Dark Matter could be back at it again!”, Kirby said. “I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation to why she did that”, he added. 

Meta Knight shook his head. “NOVA and Dark Matter were always hard to get rid of, to begin with. It could be possible that in exchange for new powers she made a deal with them. If it sadly comes down to it, I’ll have to take her out”. 

Kirby’s eyes widened when he heard that. “No! Remember when King Dedede got possessed by Dark Matter once?! He was fine afterward!”. Meta Knight replied, “Not NOVA. Remember when Marx was fine? He never changed after NOVA transformed him. You had to take him out twice for him to no longer be Marx Soul but just Marx”. 

“You do have a point”, Kirby said. He looked sadly at the ground. “I don’t want my any of my babies to die”, he said. Meta Knight patted his back. “If it doesn’t come down to it, I’ll bring her home safely”. 

Fluff, who was watching this unfold, couldn’t help but feel sad as well. “My sis could die”, he thought. He decided then that he’ll do it. “I’ll go find and fight Galacta”, he said. 

Kirby and Meta Knight looked at him. “No no no no no no”, Kirby said rapidly. “We already lost your sister. We can’t lose you too”, Meta Knight said. 

“Galacta is my sister. I’m pretty sure that after all these fights, I can still reason with her”, Fluff said. Meta Knight looked at the ground then at Fluff and said, “Not without me”.

Kirby got up to. “I’ll try one more time to reason with her”. “How are we gonna get her? She’s in space!”, Fluff asked. Kirby and Meta Knight laughed. “Son, I think it’s time for you to see the Halberd”, Meta Knight said. 

“Nice to see you back on board Captain”, Sword said. “We were starting to think that you’d be a land lover”, Blade replied. “Pff. Don’t be ridiculous”, Meta Knight said. 

On board the Halberd, it was rather surprisingly clean for a warship. Kirby was impressed that his mech, was found and restored. “We found this while we were patrolling”, Sword said. “We fixed it and polished it”, Blade replied. 

“So what brings you here Kirby?”, Sword asked. Kirby filled her in of the details. “Oh shit”, Blade said. “You got bent over and fucked Kirby”, Sword added. “Language!”, Kirby said as he pointed to Fluff. 

Meta Knight laughed. That was funny.   
“Captain!”, One of the Waddle Dee’s said. “What happened?”, Meta Knight asked. “We’ve reached our location”,  
Waddle Dee replied. 

Kirby said, “Blade, let me inhale your sword”. Blade threw it at him as Kirby swallowed it. He became Sword Kirby. “Mom?! How can you swallow a sword?!”, Fluff asked in surprise. 

“It’s the inhale defense mechanism of mine”, Kirby replied. Alarms began to blare in the ship as it shook from a hit. “Sir! It’s NOVA! He is attacking the ship!”, Another Waddle Dee cried. 

“Let’s head out in the mech!”, Kirby said. He ran towards it. “Let’s hope I’m not rusty”, He added as he started it up. It became the Sword Mech as blades appeared on its hands. 

The trio headed out into space. “Fluff, isn’t space beautiful?”, Meta Knight asked. “It’s wonderful!”, Fluff replied. “Let’s come here more with Galacta some time”, Fluff added. 

Meanwhile, with NOVA and Galacta, the two were talking about their battle plan. “”, Nova asked. “Of course I am!”, Galacta replied. “”, Nova added. 

Just when he said that Kirby, Meta Knight, and Fluff let the stars circle them as Nova was summoned. “”, Nova said. “I want our daughter to come home!”, Meta Knight cried out. 

“”, Nova said as a Portal opened. “”, Nova said as a crystal appeared. Galacta emerged from it.

“I am the galaxy’s strongest warrior!!”, She cried out. Her golden lance was longer and larger. Her mask was also more menacing. “Galacta, please come home!”, Kirby said. “No! I will destroy anything that comes in my path!”, Galacta yelled back. 

She lunged at the trio as Kirby dodged. This battle they had seemed to last for hours as endless fighting seemed to never end. Finally, Galacta was defeated. 

She screamed as crystals surrounded her. “No! No no!”, He screamed as it encased her. She starting banging on the crystal as it froze her. A star-shaped portal opened as it pushed her in. Kirby tried to grab the crystal, but the portal closed and a huge explosion went off.

Kirby began to cry as Meta Knight and Fluff comforted him. “NOVA can only fulfill one wish before he has served his purpose”, Meta Knight said. “I’m sorry mom. Galacta is gone”, Fluff said. “We tried”, Kirby said at last. 

Back at the castle, Kirby still mourned his daughter’s disappearance. Meta Knight and Fluff gave him his space as time passed. Kirby eventually began to move on. 

At Castle Warp Star, things were still the same as Escargoon would take over most of the duties while Kirby was recovering. With some therapy, his depression was slowly getting better. He, however, felt more accepting about the fact that his daughter was gone. He tried to save her but couldn’t. That’s the only thing Kirby regrets after all this time. 

Kirby checked the calendar as he sighed. Today was Dedede Remembrance Day. Today was also the official date for Galacta Remembrance Day. 

It has been now another 2 years after Galacta’s disappearance. Today is the fourth anniversary of King Dedede ‘s death and second anniversary of Galacta’s disappearance. Kirby mourned both their losses. 

“It’s not fair Meta”, Kirby began. “I’m sorry Kirby, but we have to move on”, Meta Knight replied. “I still miss both of them are we are thinking of them, but we need to move forward”, He added. Kirby nodded sadly. “Alright then”. 

The starry sky seemed to be weeping with shooting stars. The moon was covered by heavy grey clouds. Kirby sighed but wished that both Galacta and King Dedede could both rest peacefully. Meta Knight too, wished for the two to be resting in a better place. 

Fluff was in his room. He looked at the ceiling sadly. “Hope you are in a better place”, He thought to himself. Rain began to pour from above, almost knowing how Fluff felt. 

Guess life would be different when it was just the same. Fluff thought for another moment before saying, “Rest In Peace, Galacta and King Dedede”. 

<*********************************>


End file.
